Hey Arnold: High School Days
by BDanielcreativeoutlet
Summary: It's been years after the gang has been in elementary school. They are now finding themselves starting to mature and with that, they are going through some of the toughest time in life. This version is based mostly off of Helga's perspective and shares a light on how she sees things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Arnold!

Helga's Change in Life.

*Notes from the writer*

~This story is my interpretation of the cartoon Hey Arnold! I will be setting this writing in the future to where all the kids in Arnold's class are now in

High school. With this as we all know people tend to move before getting to high school so if there is a character left out it will be due to a move, I will also

be adding a couple of new characters to help me develop characters a little better. Lastly I will be writing the story mostly through Helga's point of view.

This is mostly due to personal preference and because I believe I can add some layers and seriousness to the writing. I will try to keep it close to the show

but I am also trying to make it a little more interesting to is my first writing so please be nice with the feedback and enjoy! ~

It was an average day at P.H.S. 118; same old boring classes, drab lunch that never tasted that great, and then it was time for study hall. I

was sitting in the computer lab working on my advanced english homework. The assignment was on poetry which I have always excelled in. As I was

working on the assignment I saw Arnold walking over to me, as always my heart and my mouth seem to get into a fret and never know how to be

cohesive. As he walked up I said, " Can I help you football head?"He was calm and collected which was weird because he usually has some sort of smart

mouthed thing and a smirk to reply with just bent down and whispered in my ear, "Mr. Simmons would like to see you in his office." I

gingerly replied with, "Ok," and walked away not saying a word. I've gained some self control since elementary school only sometimes calling Arnold

football head from time to time, now more playful than rude. I've actually over came the childhood rudeness and anger. If only I could shake this

damn shyness I have when he's around….

I continued down the hall until I made it to Mr. Simmons' office. It's kind of funny seeing him around the high school. I guess after our class moved on

from the fourth grade he decided to go back to college and wanted to be a guidance counselor. I knocked on the door to his office he opened the door

and greeted me with, "Hello, Helga." And a half smile. Being intuitive I had a weird feeling in my stomach at this point. "Is everything ok Mr. Simmons?

Arnold had said that you wanted to speak to me." "Why don't you have a seat for a moment so we can talk Helga?" He gestured to one of the chairs

across from his desk I went for the seat and sat down as he closed the door and closed the blind on the window. I could feel my face starting to turn

red my heart began to race and that feeling in my stomach began to turn. went around his desk and sat down, his face seemed to be hiding

something, it was a poker face. I knew there had to be something going on… But what? He could tell that I was starting to catch on and then he spoke

after thinking of where to start.

"Helga, I want to start out and let you know that your mother is currently on her way to pick you up."

With a little of confusion in my voice, "Why Mr. Simmons, did something happen? Am I in trouble?"

"You aren't in trouble Helga, but…. Something did happen. Your father is in the hospital."

" In the hospital? What… What happened" My voice was trembling, my mind went blank. I was confused. Even though we don't get along that's my dad.

I have to love him, he brought me into this world. Every thing began to go black and white as I was lost myself in disbelief.

After a couple moments of processing Mr. Simmons began to speak again. "Helga, while there is not much detail right now, all we know is that they

believe your father had a heart attack while at his shop. One of his employees found him in his office struggling to breathe clenching his chest.

They did want me to let you know now that he was picked up by the EMS unconscious. The wanted you to know how serious the situation before you

actually arrived…"

From that point I went numb I could not hear any other words. I felt a tear slide down my cheek I began to wipe it away and then it all came out. I just

started crying I didn't know what to say or room was quite as I sat there thinking about my father. Finally I was able to think. I looked up and asked

Mr. Simmons if he could have my best friend Phoebe come to his office; so I could let her know what was going on, I would need someone to bring me

my school work, and she was practically family. He agreed and made a phone call to the front office to have someone send for her. As he was doing so he

handed me some tissues so I could wipe my eyes. As we waited for Phoebe my mind began to wonder. Why? Why now? Thing were finally turning around

for us. My mother finally started seeing her therapist for her depression and alcoholism, she had finally confronted my father about all the years of abuse

that he had put us through. He never laid a hand on my mother nor I, but he was always at work, he never remembered me, for god sakes he could never

remember my name half the time. My mother had finally gained the courage to stand up to him and made him realize everything that he was doing was

wrong. We were happy and starting over as a family. I know that I can handle this, but what about her? I began to panic at the thought of my mother

losing it again. I could feel the sweat beads forming all over my body, I began to shake, I started shaking my head, it was beginning to get hard to

breathe.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then a hug from behind. Mr. Simmons? I turned around and opened my eyes, it was Phoebe hugging me tighter than

ever. I could see the tears in her eyes. I guess while I was lost in thought Mr. Simmons must have stepped out when Phoebe got here and told her the

situation. I began to talk but she put her finger to my mouth and said, " It's ok, let it out." I hugged her back and let her hold me and just let it all out.

Phoebe has always been there for me, ever since elementary school. I'm surprised she's been my friend for this long considering how mean I used to be

we actually got into a fight the summer of sixth grade. It was around the time that her and Gerald had started dating for the first time. She was really mad

at me for treating the boys so mean we got into an argument over the phone and she hung up on me…

She came over that night to try and talk things through but never actually stepped foot into the house, she finally understood what my home life was like.

She had heard my father screaming at me… But he wasn't using my name he kept calling me by my sister's name Olga. The next day she saw me walking

around town, I had stopped to get some ice cream and she sat next to me. I must of looked upset because she did the same thing then that she did now,

she grabbed my shoulder then hugged me from behind and told me, "It's ok, I understand." From that day on me and Phoebe's friendship grew stronger.

I started telling her more secrets, she became my therapist I guess.

It wasn't much longer before they called me to the front office for my mother to pick me up. I thanked Mr. Simmons for getting Phoebe out of class

and I thanked Phoebe for being there for me once again. I made way to the office where my mother check me out of school. I was shocked when I first

saw her… She looked fine, but her eyes seemed to look almost glazed over. They were puffy and red like she had been crying but she still looked fine

other than that. We got to the car and left for the hospital. It was quite, I looked at my mother again from the passenger seat. After a moment of really

searching I figured it out. She was holding it in, I could tell in the way that she moved and through the look in her eyes. She of all people was trying to hold

it all in and play it strong… I tried to stay calm, but I didn't want her to break again like before. She was finally happy! I couldn't let her do this to her self.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"I just want you to know that even though Dad's in the hospital I'm more worried about you and… That's what scares me"

"Scares you? Why I'm doing ok dear, I'm staying positive. We can't make any assumptions about what's going on."

"But, Mom…. What about your therapist, have you called him yet?"

"Yes, dear, I actually have an appointment set up for the both of us tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, and look…." She took a deep breathe in. "I promise I won't let myself get to where I was before. I finally know how to handle

things better. " She turned over and gave me a smile. It made me feel better, I know that it was real. While she may be holding back some of her feelings

she finally knows how to let them out and really is getting better. I turned on the radio for the rest of the drive.

~End Chapter one~

*Thank you for reading this. I hope that you enjoyed it. If so please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought, feel free to add so critics

I will be following up with more, but since this is my first I didn't want to stretch it out to far. Thank's again! ~BDaniel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Arnold!

Helga's Change in life: Part two.

Notes from the writer:

Hey all, I am so sorry that it has been so long. I have been busy with personal things and this is just a hobby so it got put on the back burner. I'm glad that I was able to get a couple of you on here to read part one

and that you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let others know about the story! I will be trying to get on here more now that things have settled down a bit. ( I just recently moved, started a new job, and my dog had puppies! Hence the long wait.) Anyway I am glad to get back to writing. I am going to try and set a goal and get this on a schedule so that I can get a new part of the story out possibly every week- two weeks depending on how I feel. (Writers block can be annoying and what not.) I hope you guys enjoy part two!

P.S. I have really thought about the directions that I am wanting to take, and I think that I can get the most development the ways I have planned.

\- Pulling into the hospital's parking garage. Helga's inner monologue continues.-

The drive to the hospital felt as though it took hours. We need to hurry and get to Dad's room. Since the talk with Mom in the car I do feel a bit better, the fact that she already has the therapist session already schedule really helped me feel as though she is trying to keep it together. I'm looking for room 204 in the cardiology wing, I guess I turn here? Why is my mind still wondering like this, I know that I'm in shock. But would it really be that bad without him? I mean Mom has a job now, there is no way that dad wouldn't leave us without money, I could always get a part time job to help with any activities or school lunches, and if needed I'm sure that Olga would come back home and help me and mom out…. 134, 136, 138, oh that sign says cardiology: left, room 200-210.

Why am I even thinking like this? If I really felt this way would I really be running to his room? Would I really have cried the way I did when I was in Mr. Simmon's office? 204, his room. Do I really want to go in? Am I ready? I guess before I go in I should really figure out how I feel about this.

Ok, so maybe I am still upset with him for all those years, living under Olga's shadow, him not taking care of Mom. I just I've always struggle fully forgiving him. I know he's really trying now, I just…. I hurt, something Mom say's now that she's been seeing her doctor is that she has feelings and those feelings are valid. I need to stop, it's time to forgive him, and it's time to let him know I forgive him.

As I walked into the door of his room, I could already tell he wasn't doing to well, they had him hooked up to oxygen and and it looked like he had wires attached to his chest. My heart sank in just three steps. I walked to his bed side as my face began to burn. I didn't know what to say. How do you look at your parent and tell them everything is going to be fine in an instance like this? I gathered all my strength and walked up to him.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, there Helga." He said lightly.

"How are you feeling? I've heard you've had a bit of a rough day."

He chuckled a bit and gave me a smile. "I'm doing better, I'm still in a bit of pain and my thoughts are a little cloudy, but I am ok."

At this point Mom is walking into the room, I guess I didn't realize how fast I had been going.

"Hey, honey I was just about to ask where you were." He said to her.

"Oh well I guess Helga was really worried, it's ok though it gave me some alone time to process everything." Mom replied.

She placed her hand on his shoulder with tears forming in her eyes. Dad grabbed her hand and held for a minute. We sat there in silence for a while. I we must of all been processing things. I finally spoke up after I figured out what I wanted to say and how.

"Dad, I really want to tell you something." Both of their eyes met mine and I took a long drawn breathe.

"Look, today as I was walking up here to your room, I realized something. I…. I never told you what you mean to me. I never apologized for all those years of acting out. I never told you that I forgive you. I… I just really need to get this off my chest." I paused for a moment as the total attention of the room shifted to me. I was very nervous, I didn't like the feeling of vulnerability, but it was now or never.

"Dad, I know we didn't get along for a couple of years and we had our spats and fights, but at the end of the day you always provided for us. Now you've really been helping out with Mom's recovery and you've really improved the way you are. You've made clear changes for the better of our family. I just I really want you to know that I appreciate it, I love you. I've always loved you, that's why I use to get so angry when you wouldn't get home until late into the nights, that why when we fought I took it so hard. I'm really glad that we've had the opportunity to change as a family, and that we have made so many good memories.

I looked over at Mom, she was crying. It looked like happy tears though, and I looked back at my Dad. I could tell he was proud. Proud of the changes that we've made, proud of himself for earning my forgiveness. Then it all changed, The machines connected to the wires on his chest began to beep. A nurse ran into the room and after a second in she left. She was getting help. Things got chaotic. I was rushed out of the room, I could hear my mom crying as they pulled me away into the family room.

About twenty minutes later, my mom came over. Her eyes puffy and glazed again just as when she came to pick me up. I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't want to ask any questions fearing the answer that would come. Shortly after came a grief counselor and at that point I knew Big Bob didn't make it.

Ending comments from the writer: Sorry this one was so short guys. I know its kind of lacking given the amount of time that I made y'all wait for this. I just don't want to end it anywhere else. It just felt like the right stopping point. I know I could have probably just added this to the first one, but every good story needs suspense! :D

I will be trying to get another story this week, I'm hoping to have the next part up by Wednesday. I am sorry that this was a sad two part opening to the story, however I do want to stress that all of the writings will not be like this. I just really want to get a good development down and really get something going that you guys can really enjoy and will bring you in. I just feel like this could really explore a different side of Helga and really take the focus on her character to a different and more relatable character.


End file.
